Makutu Kura Institution of Magic
|specialty = General Education|affiliation = New Zealand}}The Makutu Kura Institution of Magic (also known simply as Makutu Kura) is a wizarding school based in New Zealand. Its principal is Emilia Dole. About Makutu Kura Makutu Kura is one of two general wizarding schools in the country, the other being the Wellington University of Wizardry. The campus spans the north half of Codfish Island, with the Herbology Gardens furthest east. The Dormitories and Dining Pavilion make up one building.See Makutu Kura in Minecraft. Most of the buildings are made of brick and tinder. There is a large, old bell which is rung to signify a change between classes. The schools has a newsletter, Nga Korero, ''which is written by students. It has a segment titled Student of the Week. The year level of students at Makutu Kura is identified by the colour of the trim on their robes or cloaks, or the full colour of their capes. They go in the order of: Brown, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Red, and White. As Australia does not have its own magical school, Makutu Kura accepts Australian Students. Asian families living in New Zealand often elect to study in institutions based in Asia, who provide transportations for them. Activities Clubs Clubs are groups that hold scheduled meetings for games, discussions, and other activities during free time in the school. Notable clubs include the Duelling, ''Invigorators and Writing clubs. One notable club is the Orientation Club, members of which are tasked to show new students around at the beginning of a school year. Games In an effort to help the Wizarding World look friendlier, the school routinely purchases sets of Exploding Snap cards and gobstones for muggle students to learn how to play. Many areas of the school are laid out to promote studying and quiet games anywhere. Sports Makutu Kura has two main quidditch teams: The juniors' (year 1 to 3) and seniors' (year 4 to 7) teams respectively. While neither team are ever pitted against any real opponents, matches between team members see regular players and 'reserve' players mixed into one 'team' and pitted against the remainder of the players on the team. In addition, muggleborn students have established a similar system for teams in rugby, basketball and hockey. Other Activities The school hosts a yearly Hangi, an event centred around the hāngī (a Māori method for cooking food involving burying it with hot rocks underground). During her employment, Anahera Winiata tried to push for monthly hāngī. Faculty The school's headmistress, Emilia Dole, has been in the role for many years. Several Herbology teachers have taught in a short space of time, this anomaly beginning in 2008 with the retirement of Professor Sparrow, and lasting until Professor Cartmill was hired in 2014. As well as a high turnover rate for Herbology (and to a lesser extent Potions), the school sees an infrequent cycle of teachers in most positions. Professor Wendow, the Transfiguration teacher, attended the school in his youth. Other Trivia * Miller McArthur once suggested alternative names for the school, including the New Zealand School of Witchcraft and the Hocus Pocus House.The Gifted School, Old Chapters Etymology In Maori, "Makutu" means Witchcraft or Magic and "Kura" means to be educated (or, alternatively, a container). This would make the full name of the school, "Witchcraft Education Institution of Magic". References Category:Locations Category:Locations in New Zealand Category:Makutu Kura Category:Wizarding Schools in New Zealand Category:Locations in Makutu Kura